


Go for Gold

by bigwolfpup, TiBun



Series: Ice Sports AU [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strip Tease, Top Anakin Skywalker, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: Hockey star Anakin Skywalker finally goes all the way with his figure skating boyfriend Obi-Wan Kenobi.





	Go for Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters, we only explore the possibilities.

In the off season of both hockey and figure skating, there was little for competitors of either sport to do until training started back up again. For Anakin and Obi-Wan, their summer had consisted of very little activity. A few visits back to Anakin's farm home, some traveling to other cities for a day or two, but other than those few trips, the two men stayed at home, whether that was at Obi-Wan's apartment or Anakin's. Both were home.

Yawning, Anakin sunk into his couch more, one arm around Obi-Wan as they watched a movie together. Neither one talked, they both just sat with each other, watching the movie in silence.

Obi-Wan reached over Anakin to grab a handful of popcorn, the bowl balanced on Anakin's hip, and the redhead suspected that his hockey player boyfriend had put it there so that he'd have to stretch his arm around him each time he wanted some of the popped treat. He didn't mind.

As he brought the small handful back towards his mouth, a kernel dropped into Anakin's curly hair. Obi-Wan smiled and shoved the handful in his mouth before reaching over to pluck the fallen kernel from where it rested, the action causing a small tug to a few strands.

Anakin jerked his head slightly at some of his hair being pulled, but he looked at Obi-Wan with a smile. He grabbed one of the redhead's hands and squeezed it gently.

Leaning in, Obi-Wan pressed a chaste kiss to Anakin's forehead.

The blond chased Obi-Wan's lips, bringing his own up to kiss his lover on the lips. He sat up better as they kissed, ignoring how their bowl of popcorn fell and spilled onto the cushions.

The redhead hummed into the kiss, his eyes closed as he let himself simply enjoy the sensation.

Anakin's hands moved over Obi-Wan's body, settling at his hips as he deepened the kiss with a slight groan. Many times before, the two of them had indulged in heavy petting, but never going so far as to indulge in the pleasure of having sex. Though this time, Anakin thought that maybe, they were ready to go all the way. At least, he thought so.

"Ani…" Obi-Wan moaned into the kiss, his hips rolling up against Anakin's hands, "…are we going for gold?"

Anakin chuckled lightly. "I think we're ready for that, yeah…"

"No goalie in your way, take your shot, Skywalker." He smirked.

"I think I will." He got up off the couch, offering his hand to the redhead. "Shall we go to the bedroom?"

Obi-Wan took his hand and got to his feet before smirking, "Last one there has to do a strip-tease!" he said, taking off to get to the bedroom first.

Anakin laughed as he took chase. Of course he was going to be the last one, but he didn't mind. If he got to strip in front of Obi-Wan, he was going to be happy. "You had a head start!"

"Yup." He giggled, hopping into the bed and kicking off his socks and shirt.

Anakin stopped in the doorway with a mischievous smirk. "You're still stripping anyways? Wow, I must be worth the wait."

"Stripping, but not strip-teasing. You gotta make it sexy."

"Stripping isn't sexy already?" Anakin chuckled, his hands working to unbutton his jeans slowly.

"Sexier when it's slow and deliberate." Obi-Wan pointed out, leaning forward and biting down on his lip as he watched Anakin's fingers.

"Then I'll make it slow, just for you." Anakin lowered the zipper just as slowly, rolling his hips to the side, his head rolling to the other side.

"Mmm, even better than in my daydreams."

"What, you fantasize about this often?" Anakin smirked, grabbing his crotch a little before teasing by lifting up a bit of his t-shirt.

"Mhmm, and usually you're flexing muscles and the background is sparkling."

"The flexing I can do. Making the background sparkle? That's a bit harder to do." Anakin pulled his shirt up more so his abs were revealed. Still well sculpted after a lazy summer.

"If we were at my place, I could hang up some of my old skate outfits behind you for the sparkle." Obi-Wan laughed, enjoying the show regardless.

Anakin laughed, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side. "Sorry, my hockey uniforms don't provide enough sparkle, even when they're drenched in sweat after a game."

"If only stinky jerseys sparkled instead."

Anakin moved his hands back down to his waist, tugging down the top of his jeans slightly. "How slow should I go here? Make it agonizing for you? Make you want to touch me and make me go faster?"

"Make me want to rip them off you." He suggested with a wink, "Then when I'm squirming to do so, deny me the chance."

"But what if I want you to take off my clothes? That's pretty sexy too." The waist of the jeans slipped a little lower, taking Anakin's underwear with it.

Obi-Wan let out a little groan as he watched as centimeter by centimeter Anakin's sun-kissed skin was revealed.

Anakin let one hand go to his chest, making the stripping process even slower. He had to smirk even more as he watched Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan shifted so that he was on his belly, legs up in the air behind him as he watched, one hand reaching forward to barely brush over Anakin's hip bone.

Anakin swatted away Obi-Wan's hand. "Nope. You can't touch yet."

"Not even a little?"

"Wait until I'm fully stripped. That's the whole point of a strip tease, right?"

"Different people, different rules." He shrugged.

"Well my rules are no touching until I'm fully stripped. Be patient." Anakin pulled down his pants just a little more, his member peeking out slightly.

Obi-Wan groaned and rolled over onto his back, his eyes fixed on the show that he asked for.

"Don't worry, you'll get to touch soon." Anakin used both hands once more to above his pants down the rest of the way. He stepped out of his discarded pants, moving closer so Obi-Wan could finally touch him.

Both hands reached out, grabbing Anakin's hips and pulling him in. Still on his back, head hanging up-side down off the edge of the mattress, he opened his mouth and slipped his lips around Anakin's already hardened cock, tongue circling around it.

Anakin's breath hitched slightly, but he gently put his hands on the sides of Obi-Wan's face. "Fantastic touching," he groaned out.

Obi-Wan only hummed in response.

The blond let his lover work on sucking him off, letting out a small groan here and there. After a bit he started to move his hips gently, slowly fucking Obi-Wan's throat.

Obi-Wan gave a small choke in surprise before relaxing and letting it happen, shifting slightly so it was a better angle to not trigger his gag-reflex.

"Sorry," Anakin muttered, taking extra caution not to hurt Obi-Wan, even if he was also doing things to prevent himself from getting hurt.

Unable to speak, Obi-Wan just gave Anakin a thumb's-up to indicate that he was fine.

Anakin smiled and pet some of Obi-Wan's hair. "Sit up," he said while pulling himself out of the redhead's mouth. "You can keep going, I just want you to be at a more comfortable angle."

"I really was fine." Obi-Wan said, rolling over and pushing himself up onto his knees.

"I know. I also wanted to be able to see your face," he admitted.

Obi-Wan's cheeks heated, "Alright. Kneel over me."

Anakin got up onto the bed on his knees, guiding Obi-Wan back onto his cock. "Make sure you look up at me a little. I'm thinking on returning the favor."

"I'll do my best." Obi-Wan chuckled before taking Anakin back into his mouth, head tilted back enough to look up at Anakin's face, though it made it so he couldn't take him in so deeply.

"Beautiful," Anakin breathed out as he watched Obi-Wan. He brushed away copper locks with a smile.

Obi-Wan winked before he began to bob his head, taking in as much as he could each time.

Anakin let his head fall back, eyes closed as he let out a slow groan, simply focusing on what Obi-Wan's mouth was doing to him.

As he bobbed his head, Obi-Wan's hands roamed across Anakin's skin before resting on his butt.

Anakin gasped lightly, rolling his hips forward. "Obi…"

Obi-Wan flexed his fingers to squeeze his boyfriend's cheeks as he smiled around his member.

The blond chuckled. "Tease…" He looked back down at Obi-Wan as his breathing got heavier.

Obi-Wan withdrew, giving Anakin one last lick before he looked up at him, "Well, you said I could touch."

"I did. Come here." Anakin pulled Obi-Wan up so they were eye-level with each other, then he kissed the redhead a little sloppily.

With a hum, the redhead pressed in closer until their bodies were flush.

Anakin rolled his hips into Obi-Wan's his hands falling to press the older man's hips into his. "Are you ready to move on?"

"Well, I would rather not get you off completely with my mouth and risk you being done—I want some pleasure too." He nodded.

"Of course. I wouldn't let you go through the night without some pleasure." With a smile, Anakin slid off the bed and opened up the drawer of his nightstand, pulling out a container of lube and a condom. He tossed the condom on the bed, keeping it there for later, and opened up the container. "You want to turn around for me?"

Obi-Wan's eyebrow cocked before he turned, his gaze lingering back over his shoulder as he settled on his hands and knees, legs parted.

Anakin took some of the lube into his hand, wiping off some onto a finger on his other hand, and then with that finger he worked at Obi-Wan's entrance, carefully and slowly.

Obi-Wan gasped as his entrance was teased and coated with the slick wetness.

"Easy," Anakin soothed. "Just relax." He worked enough to get a finger into Obi-Wan, working it in slowly so as to not hurt his lover.

"It was cold at first. I didn't expect that." Obi-Wan muttered.

"Sorry, I should have warned you." Anakin leaned forward to kiss the small of Obi-Wan's back to try to comfort him. He continued to work with the one finger, then he added a bit more lube as he prepared to work in a second finger. It went in just as slowly and carefully as the first one.

The skater moaned out, sinking a little more into the bed as his legs parted and his arms folded so his cheek could rest on the pillows.

Anakin couldn't help but smile a little. He worked his fingers just a little deeper before he paused the rest of the lube to work in a third and final finger.

"So good, Ani…"

"Yeah? Doesn't hurt any? I'm not going too fast for you?" Anakin put his now free hand on his lover's hip, rubbing small circles into the skin.

"Not as much as I expected."

"Good. Can you open that condom for me?" Anakin stilled his fingers, not wanting to make it impossible for Obi-Wan to open the foil package.

"Where did it go?" Obi-Wan asked, feeling around the folds of blankets for the foil packet.

"Here." Anakin reached for the condom, tossing it so it was more within Obi-Wan's reach.

Obi-Wan took it and worked it open before pulling out the condom and holding it up.

"Thank you, Love." The blond took it, and as best as he could, put it on himself with the one free hand. He moved his fingers once more inside Obi-Wan to bring up the stimulation once more, but to also work the redhead just a little looser before he wanted to replace his fingers with his cock.

Humming, Obi-Wan reached back to hold onto Anakin's free hand as his breath started coming out in heavier huffs. "Please…"

Taking that as his cue, Anakin removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock, starting with just the tip to let Obi-Wan readjust and prepare.

"Oh!" Obi-Wan's eyes widened before glancing back, "He's a thick one, isn't he?" he smirked.

Anakin shook his head with a chuckle. "That was the weirdest thing I've heard come out of your mouth today."

"Well I didn't want to sound vulgar when commenting my surprise at how you feel back there."

"Obi, we're having sex right now, nothing you say about the situation is supposed to sound clean." The blond chuckled again, pushing himself in further until he was seated fully inside his lover.

Obi-Wan moaned out, the sound just as dirty-sounding as Anakin expected. "Doesn't mean I need to speak vulgar…my moans are dirty enough…" he gasped out.

Anakin shuddered as he felt Obi-Wan squeeze around him as a reflex. "You can try to talk vulgar, but you might not get many words out."

"You know I don't talk like that…ah…"

"It'd be interesting to hear you talk like that." Anakin pulled his hips back, pulling out almost all the way before sliding back in, repeating the process in a slow pattern.

"Ihh-I don't—say things like— _fuck_." He moaned out before hiding his face in the pillow.

Anakin had to chuckle. "So vulgar. Do you get even more so if I go faster?" He picked up the pace slightly, grabbing Obi-Wan's hips.

"Hahh!" Any response Obi-Wan had was cut off by his moans as his fingers curled into fists around handfuls of blankets under him.

"You just make more sounds. Got it." Anakin smiled as he tipped back his head, going just a little faster, a little deeper, a little harder.

Obi-Wan continued to moan out into the pillows, his body rocking back and forth with Anakin's thrusts, and his knees starting to slip on the blankets.

Anakin's mind went mostly blank fairly quickly, focusing only on Obi-Wan and fucking him into the bed, their first time going all the way intimately. He draped himself over the redhead, a low groan escaping his throat while he managed to hit deeper spots inside Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan was flat on his stomach, his dick pressing up into his lower belly and legs spread wide on either side of Anakin's legs. His toes curled as he turned his head to the side, gasping for breath. "Anakin!"

Anakin kept thrusting into Obi-Wan, letting out more groans the closer he got to his climax, pushing Obi-Wan along with him to help him time over the edge as well. Anakin groaned right next to the redhead's ear, practical grinding Obi-Wan into the mattress.

"Anakin!" he repeated before taking a long moment to breathe hard and gather his next few breathy words, "Turn me—hnn—over!"

Breathing hard, Anakin paused, pulling out of Obi-Wan and turning him over before getting right back inside him.

On his back, Obi-Wan was able to finally wrap his arms and legs around his lover, moaning into his ear as he approached his climax.

With the new angle he had, Anakin fucked Obi-Wan hard and deep into the bed, his breathing nothing more than heavy huffing as their eyes locked.

Then their lips were locked together, Obi-Wan having pulled himself up into Anakin's moments before he was groaning into his mouth, wetness coating his abs as his inner muscled contracted around Anakin's member.

Anakin made a deep, throaty groan as he reached his climax soon after, his eyes squeezing shut, his head falling forward.

And then it was over, the two laying spent on the bed, Anakin atop Obi-Wan, still inside him as they both panted and waited for the blissful feeling of satisfaction to pass.

"…Wow…" Obi-Wan finally murmured out.

"Yeah," Anakin agreed. He shifted so that he removed himself from inside Obi-Wan, then he curled up around the redhead. "You okay?"

"Yeah…just don't ask me to move for a while." He smiled.

Anakin chuckled. "Don't worry. You're staying here." He sat up and took the condom off, tossing it into a nearby trash can.

"All night?" Obi-Wan asked with hope, though he knew that had been the plan the entire time regardless of if they had sex or not.

"Of course all night. I didn't think we'd go anywhere else for the rest of the day."

"Lucky me." He smiled, running his fingertips down along Anakin's hip.

"You were lucky anyways." Anakin chuckled, pulling Obi-Wan closer.

"Yes, I suppose I was lucky all along to get such a wonderful stalker boyfriend following me out of the coffee shop." Obi—Wan teased.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "You're never going to let that go are you?"

"Nope, never."

"I suppose I deserve it. I did stalk you after all."

"You did, but luckily not in a creepy way." Obi-Wan said before pushing himself to sit up with a groan so that he could kiss Anakin's cheek.

Anakin smiled in the kiss, resting a hand on his cheek. "You might not be with me if I was creepy about it."

"No, I might have called the police instead—and definitely would have let Qui-Gon throw you out of the skating rink."

"He still scares me a little. I'm always worried I'm going to do something wrong, and he'll bash my head in or something."

Obi-Wan stared at him before laughing, "I know he's a big guy, but he's a gentle giant."

"I know, but that still doesn't prevent me from being completely fearless in his presence. He's a big dude compared to me, and I'm a pretty big guy myself."

"Are you saying I should be terrified down here in the short people range?"

Anakin laughed. "No, you have no reason to be scared of me or your trainer. I'm just saying that… well, he's a little intimidating when you first meet him."

"Obi-Wan only smiled, shaking his head as he leaned against Anakin, "I feel a bit hungry, and I know we already ate, but want to order a pizza or something?"

"Pizza sounds really good right now. You want to get a bottle of soda with it?" Anakin sat up and grabbed his phone off the nightstand.

"Yes, one of the big ones to share—no glasses needed. And maybe we can go finish watching the Titanic. I believe we got distracted around when Jack was sneaking into the upper-class deck."

"I like that plan. Do you care what kind of pizza we get?"

"Nothing too fancy, but nothing too plain either…how about just a good classic pepperoni?"

"Sounds good." Anakin dialed up the nearest pizza place and ordered their food and drink. He then got up off the bed and stretched. "Need me to help you to the front room?"

"I wouldn't mind being spoiled a bit." He nodded.

"You've been spoiled plenty today." Anakin smirked as he picked up Obi-Wan off the bed.

"Only a bit." Obi-Wan laughed, grabbing one of the blankets to take with them so that he didn't have to redress himself to stay warm when cuddling with his lover.

Once the redhead was settled back on the couch, Anakin headed back to the bedroom. "I should probably have some clothes on when the pizza comes."

"At least some pants." Obi-Wan agreed. "We'll tip him, but he doesn't need _that_ big a tip."

Anakin chuckled. "I'm not willing to share anyways." He returned with shorts and a tank top on.

"There's some cash in my wallet to help pay for the pizza."

"Split the cost in half? I pay half you pay half?"

"Yeah. Then I eat half the pizza, and you eat the other."

"That's usually how it goes," Anakin said with a smile.

"Well, you normally eat more than me, but I'm feeling hungrier by the minute."

"To be fair, we both had a rather intense workout."

"A heated one."

"But we both still enjoyed it. I think we had a rather successful first time, wouldn't you agree?"

"I wouldn't mind it terribly if we did it again…and again…"

Anakin smirked. "Well that's good to know. I guess I did good enough to leave you wanting more."

"Wanting more, but not right away. I'm quite satisfied right now." He took the remote and began flipping through the chapter selection to get the movie back to where they had left off.

"Same. The sex was good, but food and sleep sound far better at the moment."

"Morning sex maybe?"

"If we wake up feeling good, definitely."

"I'm sure we will…well, maybe I'll feel it in the morning, but we'll see."

Anakin smiled as he sat on the couch once more, pulling Obi-Wan close and cuddling him until their pizza and soda arrived.

* * *

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, we hope you enjoyed.


End file.
